In a current display panel, the common pixel design is that three sub-pixels (including a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel and a blue (B) sub-pixel) or four sub-pixels (an R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel, a B sub-pixel and a white (W) sub-pixel) are combined to form a pixel unit for display.